Hold Me Once Again
by Lady Chitose
Summary: Better to have loved and loss, than to not have loved at all...right? [HarukaMichiru]
1. Hurt

_This is a songfic, and even though they're not allowed on this site, I'm willing to risk that because the story is more emotional with them.** text** indicates the song lyrics. This revolves around Haruka missing Michiru and brings out the more vulnerable side in her. Please enjoy. :)_

* * *

**Hurt**

Haruka glared out the window absent-mindedly. All had seemed far too quiet for her liking since Michiru left. A few weeks prior to the present they had gotten into a heated argument about their priorities, causing the aqua-haired lady to move away from Haruka. the sandy blonde pressed her fingers against the frosty window, watching the raindrops fall down gracefully. She remembered how Michiru often enjoyed gazing out the window at the falling rain. She said it calmed her and made the outside world feel peaceful, though Haruka never exactly understood how lazily staring at water falling from the sky did that. But now that she had nothing to do but sulk around the seemingly unoccupied house, she began to understand what Michiru meant. Her eyes still fixated out the window, Haruka brought a radio closer to her and turned it on. A song softly came out of its speakers.

**_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_**

**_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_**

**_If only I knew what I know today_**

**_Ooh, ooh_**

Despite last seeing her loved one weeks ago, the moment stuck in Haruka's memory as if it happened only yesterday. She took Michiru's love for granted, and she just left. Without really giving warning. The normally strong senshi felt her heart shatter like a mirror when she read a note Michiru left before disappearing. With anger at herself, she had crumpled it into a tight wad and thrown it against the wall. Michiru was one of the few things that made Haruka happy, one of the few that understood her, and loved her just for herself. Now that was gone. Possibly forever. However, she couldn't cry. She wouldn't let herself. The pain would have to be hidden beneath her tough, masculine exterior. Not that it was much of a challenge. Haruka had been doing it nearly her whole life.

**_I would hold you in my arms_**

**_I would take the pain away_**

**_Thank you for all you've done_**

**_Forgive all your mistakes_**

Being beside the window soon ignited another memory: the moment when Michiru held Haruka's hand tenderly and said she liked her hands. Michiru's hands were heavenly, so soft and gentle. The memory of how they felt was distant in Haruka's mind, but it was indeed there. It felt like the first time they connected, almost became one. Michiru's crystalline eyes, pure, shining, cerulean eyes, had met Haruka's teal pair and for the first time in Haruka's life, it felt as if someone was looking into her soul. Cheesy, yes, it may sound, but that was exactly how Haruka felt that moment. The gorgeous eyes belonging to Michiru held an abundance of love and happiness, the same that was shown in her pearly smile. Now that was gone. Haruka may never get to see that again. Just further proof you don't know what you have until it's gone, she figured.

Haruka yawned. Maybe she should sleep some more. At least in her dreams Michiru would still be with her. In her dreams, they would be happy, and Haruka wouldn't have made any mistakes. Why is it that life was so much better when sleeping? Right now in her current mood, Haruka wouldn't mind an eternal sleep if it meant being with Michiru only in her slumber. Certainly it would feel better than sulking with memories of the bitter reality still fresh in her mind.

**_There's nothing I wouldn't do_**

**_To hear your voice again_**

**_Sometimes I wanna call you_**

**_But I know you won't be there_**

It seemed ever since Michiru had left to live alone, she had avoided talking on the phone whenever possible. Probably just in case it turned out to be Haruka. How could Haruka apologize for her mistakes if Michiru wouldn't permit her the chance? And surely if Haruka stopped by her new home (given she found out where exactly it was located), Michiru wouldn't allow her to enter, let alone even open the door. Had she really been that bad? Of course, that was a rhetorical question. She sighed sadly. Of all the times, why then. when she had someone who cared about her?

_**Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**_

That's sure how it seemed now. By hurting someone she loved, she ultimately hurt herself.

Love. What was the true meaning of the word anyway? Sometimes all it did was cause trouble, lead to jealousy, even destroy people entirely. Haruka sighed with aggravation while drumming her icy fingers against the board in front of the window. She hadn't thought this much for as long as she could remember. Mainly her daily routine consisted of physical labor, but it seemed the gloomy weather made her melancholy today especially. Every time Haruka tried to rid her mind of all thoughts of Michiru, they returned like an unwanted boomerang. The song playing on the radio seemed to drag on for an eternity.

_**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**_

_**Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss**_

_**And it's so hard to say goodbye**_

_**When it comes to this, oooh**_

Goodbye certainly was a painful word, Haruka had learned. Ironically it particularly hurt when you didn't have the chance to say it. Like with her lover. She left without notice, leaving Haruka speechless for quite some time. All the racer desired lately was to hide in her house where no one could comment on her unusual behavior. Not like she ever liked people asking her what was wrong anyway. If anything she saw it as an unnecessary annoyance. However, one certain person could ask Haruka and not irritate her...

_**Would you tell me I was wrong?**_

_**Would you help me understand?**_

_**Are you looking down upon me?**_

_**Are you proud of who I am?**_

Michiru would'nt point out Haruka's faults, no matter how bad a mistake was made. That's what made Haruka love her. How forgiving she was. One could say that softened up Haruka a bit, but when you're in love you don't care what others have to say about you. An empty feeling lingered in Haruka's stomach, hungering for the other half of her. Her soul mate.

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**To have just one more chance**_

_**To look into your eyes**_

_**And see you looking back**_

Despite the way Haruka turned down the opportunity to be one of Michiru's models when they first met, the moment their eyes first met was precious. It rang in Haruka's mind like a harmonious ballad, like one of the songs they would play together. Michiru would play a lovely violin piece, often accompanied with her partner on the piano. Sure, one was good without the other, but together, they could make such beautiful music.Now the sight of a piano only torn Haruka's heart slightly more.

_**Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself, ohh**_

**_-_**

**_If I had just one more day_**

**_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_**

**_Since you've been away_**

**_Ooh, it's dangerous_**

**_It's so out of line_**

**_To try and turn back time_**

Would Haruka turn back time if given the chance? Probably. That is, if she could somehow prevent her foolish faults from reoccurring. Repeating the past would only put the already heart-wretched female deeper in a pool of sorrow. Then again, if turning back time were so easy, she may have never met Michiru. And despite her current emotional state, she'd rather have loved and loss Michiru than have never met her at all. That was how sacred Haruka's memories were. She treasured them like an irreplaceable heirloom.

_**I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself...**_

Tired of the lugubrious song, Haruka, with her eyelids partially hiding her exhausted teal eyes, reached over to turn off the radio. Before sleep conquered her and some glistening tears slowly rolled down her face, she softly murmured to herself, "...by hurting you."

* * *

_This is my first songfic by the way so I hope you liked it. I appreciate any comments._


	2. Here Without You

Hi there. This was originally a oneshot, but I've been encouraged to do a chapter through Michiru's point of view, so I've decided to do that. There will be one more part after this one, one that will be more light-hearted and fluffier. I took the risk of including the song lyrics this time and even went back and added them to the previous chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Michiru sat in isolation, a look of envy and sadness glazed over her eyes. Energetic music filled the air. All the other couples at the ball were dancing joyously, laughing, smiling, showing happiness in every possible way. She came to attempt to take her mind off of one person in particular: Haruka. The one who broke her heart by showing more interest in sports than her. The one who she had moved away from into a cramped apartment only a mere week ago. The one, for reason unknown to herself, couldn't get her mind off of, no matter what she did.

She glanced over at the clock, a sigh following. Time was passing differently, or so it felt; she couldn't even remember how long she had been sulking by her lonesome in the place. Michiru wasn't sure which was worse: how painfully slow time had been running for the last week, or the pain she carried inside. Her head tilted down towards her lap, her aqua hair acting as a curtain that hid her face. Why couldn't she be happy like all those couples? Did she do something to not deserve love? If so, Michiru deeply regretted it. She held a glass of punch to her pale lips. A grimace crossed her face upon tasting the drink. Bitter punch, bitter life. What a suitable combination. Suddenly, the previous song faded, only to bring up another...

_**A hundred days had made me older **_

_**since the last time that I've saw your pretty face**_

Hundred days? That's how long Michiru felt the pain had lasted. If it were anyone but Haruka who had ignored her, the cut inside her heart wouldn't have felt so deep. Only proved your loved ones have the power to hurt you the most. Tears tried to slip from Michiru's sapphire orbs. The aqua-haired lady turned towards the window to prevent others from seeing her in pain. The last thing she currently needed was strangers trying to pry into her personal life.

_**A thousand lights had made me colder **_

_**and I don't think I can look at this the same**_

Nothing mattered any more. All the things Haruka said were but sour memories that were only salt in her wounds. Even sleeping was painful, often causing her to wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares. No matter what Michiru did, she could not avoid the agony. She wove her slender fingers through her smooth turquoise hair, tears still threatening her. Maybe she should go home and paint something to get her mind off of things. Then again. that hadn't worked two days ago, so most likely it wouldn't work today.

**_But all the miles had separate _**

**_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_**

**_ I'm here without you baby _**

**_but you're still on my lonely mind_**

Haruka's eyes held a plethora of emotion. When they had first met, they were hard with no sympathy, only caring about finding talismans, even at the risk of innocent people. Yet over time, they softened into amusement and sparks of happiness. Eventually that evolved into love and compassion. Not everyone could see it, but Michiru certainly could. They understood each other like no one else could.

At least, that's what Michiru grew to believe.

The Haruka she knew, the Haruka she loved, cared about her more than anything. But a week ago it was as if a demon possessed her into a selfish, cold-blooded creature. That couldn't have been her Haruka. It just couldn't have. Michiru tried to convince herself that to ease her anxiety, not that it helped much. Haruka, at least the one she loved with all her heart, had vanished. Gone. Forever, more than likely. Michiru winced. Her envy of the happy dancing couples deepened.

If she were optimistic, she would concentrate more on the good memories. The good memories that were the past. Back when Haruka would look at Michiru with her pair of fiesty yet passionate eyes. Back when Michiru would giggle and lean against Haruka's strong shoulders as they strolled together in the evening. Back when they laced their fingers together and saw into each other's eyes like open doors. Back when their arms encircled around each other and they whispered gently before drifting off to sleep.

But right now, she only wished to rid her mind off all memories of her formerly beloved. They were too painful to bear right now...Much too painful...

_**I think about you baby **_

_**and I dream about you all the time **_

_**I'm here without you baby **_

_**but your still with me in my dreams **_

_**And tonight it's only you and me**_

How can a heart continue to beat after being shattered into seemingly an infinite amount of microscopic shards? Maybe she was dying little by little, second by second, heartbreak. Death probably wasn't as fearsome as many made it out to be. Those who did probably hadn't experienced pain anyway. Not just any pain either, like a minor cut. More like an internal death that causes to search for the right word to describe your emotions, only to later come down to one: emptiness.

But she...if she still cared, anyway...She would come to her rescue by merely a flash of her charming grin, light caressing of her soft fingertips and a playful wink. In return, Michiru would fill the formerly silent atmosphere with a melodious giggle, which would spread to Haruka. She did always say her laugh was contagious yet elegant, adorable yet sophisticated. How that was possible, Michiru didn't know. Then again, Haruka often spoke her own language. A language Michiru couldn't help but love, despite usually spending a good chunk of time trying to decipher it in her head.

Later on Michiru also realized she missed someone other than her former lover. Hotaru. On a regular basis she'd waddle up to Michiru and tug on her clothing. If she wanted attention, she didn't have to say anything either. Just a brief meeting of her aquamarine orbs and the young lady's violet eyes was enough to motivate her to scoop the child into her arms. Of course, when she cooed, "Michiru-mama", a smile was almost impossible to prevent, no matter what kind of mood Michiru was in. Her eyes gleamed with a sense of innocence, a sense of wonder. Something all young children seemed to posses, like they were still trying to figure out the complex world surrounding them. The precious little girl, bless her.

**_The miles just keep rollin' _**

**_as the people leave their way to say hello _**

**_I've heard this life is overrated _**

**_but I hope that it gets better as we go_**

She also pondered what Setsuna must have thought of the whole thing. Being the Guardian of Time, of course she already knew the outcome, but kept her lips sealed. How she could keep secrets like that was a mystery; all Michiru knew was that it couldn't be easy whatsoever. She could have called her days ago to find out if everyone would have a happy ending. Even so, Michiru's instincts coaxed her into thinking that doing so would be taking the easy way out, which wouldn't be the best choice in the end. Nonetheless, it had tempted her for quite a while. Calling Setsuna and persuading her to reveal the future and knowing how to fix the problem, then going on with a happy life. It seemed so easy...But deep down, Michiru knew it wasn't. Nor was it the right thing to do. But still, she pondered doing so, just to end her own misery. That was selfish, but what person in their right mind would choose to continue suffering when knowing a far easier solution?

Michiru, apparently. She wasn't sure if she should hate herself or not. She searched for a gray area in her world of black and white, but it didn't seem to exist. Maybe Michiru was thinking too hard. Maybe some rest at home would help. At least, at her morose, empty excuse for a home. Honestly, it felt as far from a home as possible. All it was to Michiru was some place she threw herself into to escape her troubles. As if running would do her any good...

**_I'm here without you baby _**

**_but you're still on my lonely mind _**

**_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time _**

**_I'm here without you baby _**

**_but you're still with me in my dreams _**

**_And tonight girl it's only you and me_**

She tried to move but felt her body frozen with agony. So she sat uncomfortably in her chair, being tortured by the sight of couples happily dancing together, laughing together, doing everything together. Just as she and Haruka would do when they were still a couple. She felt invisible, like a poor stranger on a cold street, peering into a building and craving its warmth. What did she do to deserve such misery? Furthermore, did anyone really deserve to go through this? Michiru leaned her head against her feeble arm and slowly inhaled as if trying to calm herself down. Not much luck with that. At this point Michiru released the smallest shard of hope she may have last possessed.

Everything I know, and anywhere I go it gets hard but it won't take away my love And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done it get hard but it won't take away my love

And despite all that she had been through, Michiru couldn't help but still love Haruka deep down. She still loved everything about her, except now she had to mask her emotions by pretending not to care about her formerly beloved. She missed Haruka though, and although she was too stubborn to admit so to anyone. she herself knew it deep down. She missed the way she would playfully smile at her, the way she would sporadically embrace Michiru in a tender hug, the way she would run her slender fingers through Michiru's aquamarine hair, the way she would whisper softly in her ear how she loved her. To Michiru, that was as vital for living as breathing. And now with it gone, she felt herself die internally. Slowly and painfully.

**_I'm here without you baby _**

**_but you're still on my lonely mind _**

**_I think about you baby _**

**_and I dream about you all the time _**

**_I'm here without you baby _**

**_but you're still with me in my dreams _**

**_And tonight girl it's only you and me_**

Little did the aqua-haired maiden know Haruka shared her feelings. But now that they weren't talking, they of course didn't know and woefully assumed the other had moved on. So in result both were sulking and down in the dumps. If only somehow fate could bring them back together so they could talk. Communication is key to solving such problems, and given they both still shared mutual feelings of love, their problems would most likely be solved after a talk. Except Michiru wouldn't feel right going back to Haruka's house for that reason or calling on the phone for that matter. She hopelessly wondered if Haruka would by chance end up here so they could hold each other again. Relive their happiness. But seldom was the chance of happening, or so Michiru thought.

But miracles happen. At that time, Haruka happened to be in her car, anxiously driving off speedily in search of one person. And one person only.

* * *

Don't worry, there will be some actual shoujo-ai goodness in the end. Comments are appreciated.  



	3. Far Away

_Finally finished this. I did this chapter all at once, so I may go back and edit bits and pieces if I feel like it. That aside, I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon, nor do I own the lyrics.  
_

* * *

**Far Away**_  
_

Michiru had eventually decided she'd had more than enough. She stood up from her seat, smoothed out her dress, and stomped out of the building, her heels clicking against the pavement. As if her night wasn't horrible enough, her dress came in contact with her shoes, sending her flying as her silky dress caused her to slip onto her knees. She winced and cursed under her breath. At least no one had seen her blunder. She brushed the dirt of off her attire and walked on as if it had never happened. Seemed like the world got a huge kick out of kicking poor, unfortunate souls when they felt low enough already.

This time, This place Misused, Mistakes Too long, Too late Who was I to make you wait

As Michiru continued to walk, Haruka kept driving, trying to go quickly without surpassing the speed limit. Considering that she had a tendency to drive when she was anxious, as well as she was a competititve racer, this was certainly a challenge. Somehow the sandy blonde was managing to do just that successfully so far. In the distance she eyed a tall, glorious-looking building at which the ball was being held. Haruka knew well she wasn't dressed for such an event, but that was the least of her worries at that moment. All she cared about was getting to Michiru before she had left. Her foot shook with anxiety as she pressed it heavily against the pedal, the vehicle steadily gaining speed.

"I'm coming Michiru," she whispered fiercely, mentally vowing to keep the promise.

Just one chance Just one breath Just in case there's just one left 'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Michiru tried to ignore the pain on her wounded legs, but she could only take it for so long. Eventually she had to stop an lean against the wall outside of the building, falling weakly onto the messy grass. Gently she lifted her dress high enough to see her wounds and grimaced. They looked nearly as bad as they felt. Now she'd either have to wait for the bus to come for goodness knows how long, or miserably wait by the wall. In any case, the situation was agonizing. If only she had enough money to afford her own car. Previously she had always relied on Haruka for transportation, but ever since they went separate ways, she was forced to use buses and taxis and other unpleasant forms of public transportation.

Haruka miraculously managed to avoid the police and recklessly pulled into the parking lot of the building at which the ball was being held. Some cars honked and yelled at Haruka, but she was too preoccupied with her own emotions to notice or care. She drove into the first parking spot she caught sight of and parked the car. Haruka immediately got out of the car and dashed through the crowd of cars. The parking lot was bigger than she had expected and felt like a helpless animal caught in a maze. She cursed to herself as she looked around every corner, hoping the building's entrance would come into view. It took long enough, but this tactic worked. Haruka managed a victorious smirk while catching her breathe, and then headed toward the building entrance at a slightly slower pace.

That I love you I have loved you all along And I miss you Been far away for far too long

Still waiting to see a bus stop by, Michiru was curled up in a ball, trying to contain her emotions until she at least got home. Or the place she had tried to call home for the past couple of weeks, more exactly. She laid her head on a patch of grass, her throat stinging from trying to hold back the tears. Despite her efforts, her eyes fogged up with liquid, causing her to close her eyes. She tried to calm down by inhaling and exhaling deeply, along with trying to imagine happier times, but this only barely kept her from breaking down. This was too much for any human to bear. She buried her sloppy face into the grass as if trying to hide it from the world, her aqua hair sprawled around her. Her sadness was affecting her both internally and externally; her once luminous aquamarine hair that was full of life had dulled into a fade hue. It was like a healthy flower in the spring turning into a withered flower as the weather became harsher. At least the flower was fortunate enough to be put out of its misery. Michiru certainly wasn't.

I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

"Michiru, forgive me," Haruka said to herself as she wearily headed to the ballroom. Surely enough her outfit had drawn some unwanted attention to her, but Haruka told herself to not pay attention. Nervously she scanned the room, hoping to find a familiar blue-haired maiden, but after a while she didn't. Haruka's hand balled up in anger and she tried to quickly exit. Looks like that trip was for nothing. Great. Just great.

Or maybe it wasn't a waste. Haruka looked to the side and noticed a woman feebly curled up against the wall. She could have sworn that looked like Michiru, but she figured she was hallucinating. That is, until she thought she heard her name being called. Haruka froze in her steps to reassure herself that she hadn't gone crazy. Much to her surprise, that was her name being called. Alarmed, Haruka ran over to the women's side. "Michiru?!"

She turned over to reveal her face, her eyes still sealed shut as she repeated her former lover's name. Haruka gasped in horror. This was what she had put her loved one through? She felt lower than she ever had before. Haruka scooped Michiru into her arms and gently shook her head in an attempt to wake her up. After some time passed, the eyes opened, revealing teary yet beautiful teal eyes that could only belong to Michiru. At first Michiru didn't believe what she was seeing, but then she rubbed away her tears and saw that it was in fact reality. For a moment Haruka and Michiru stared at each other in disbelief, then guilt, then a whole spectrum of emotions before moving or speaking again. Michiru threw her arms around Haruka and burst out wailing, not caring at all if any passersby witnessed them together.

On my knees, I'll ask Last chance for one last dance 'Cause with you, I'd withstand All of hell to hold your hand

Several minutes passed before either of them spoke, as if both were trying to absorb all the events that had happened recently. Haruka tenderly grabbed Michiru's hand and stroked it empathetically. Finally, Michiru asked, "Haruka, how...how did you-"

"How did I know you were here?" Haruka finished, trying to hide a smile, since she figured this wasn't a good time to smile. "I guess you could say I have my sources."

At this Michiru couldn't help but grin a little too. Haruka did always have her own way of going about finding out such things. Neither were sure whether they should be laughed or crying, so instead they embraced until Michiru broke away due to her injured legs. She showed Haruka what had happened, to which her eyes widened. Immediately Haruka invited Michiru into her arms and walked all the way to the car, carrying the injured lady with determination despite being very tired. Michiru snuggled against Haruka's chest, hoping she wasn't staining her shirt with her tears.

I'd give it all I'd give for us Give anything but I won't give up 'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

"In spite of all you've been through both tonight and over the past few weeks, I still think you look gorgeous," Haruka gushed as she cautiously set Michiru in the back of her car. Upon hearing this Michiru beamed. That meant more coming from Haruka than it would coming from a hundred people. Why'd she have to be away so long? Why couldn't this have happened sooner? Of course, then again, better late than never, as the overused phrase goes. Haruka gripped the steering wheel tightly as she drove off home. She told Michiru she'd help treat her legs as soon as they were inside. At last, Haruka and Michiru both felt the pain and sadness flow out of their bodies. The sadness that had been weighing them down all because they had been far away from each other for a long time.

So far away Been far away for far too long So far away Been far away for far too long But you know, you know, you know

Silence filled the car between that time and the time they pulled into the driveway. But unlike before, it wasn't a silence filled with tension. More of a silence that existed because both of them were still sorting out what had been happening and going through a wide array of emotions. It was more positive than negative, as both of them waited until their thoughts were sorted before speaking. They both knew all too well what would happen if you said something you ended up regretting later. Definitely neither would ever want to go through that again. So Haruka drove and Michiru stared out the window, wiping the occasional tear that slipped down her bony cheek, which in result washed away art of the thin film of dirt that had attached itself to her face when she had her head in the grass. Haruka tried to avert her gaze from the back view mirror as seeing Michiru possibly upset would result in her being upset as well. It was like they shared a heart and whatever one felt, the other felt.

I wanted I wanted you to stay 'Cause I needed I need to hear you say That I love you I have loved you all along And I forgive you For being away for far too long

Haruka guided her wounded lover to the door and snuck in quietly to not wake Hotaru or Setsuna. After closing the door, they shared another gaze. A forgiving gaze that told each other they were sorry for the pain they had unintentionally inflicted on one another. Neither of them spoke as they felt it was unnecessary, considering they could read each other's emotions so well that they could communicate without even speaking. Haruka grabbed Michiru's face and cleaned away dirt and tears with her thumbs before pulling her lovingly into a kiss. The kiss seemed to entirely cleanse any negative emotions from either of their bodies, as they also pulled each other into a tender hug as if they had never broken up. When they separated, Haruka remember she had to treat Michiru's wound. Strangely enough Michiru had seemed to forget it was even there.

So keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go Keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore Believe it

Haruka retrieved a wet towel from the bathroom and dabbed at the injury lightly before bandaging it. Michiru bit her lip to prevent screaming or doing something that might wake anyone up. By thinking about how happy she was to be in Haruka's presence again, she managed to do just that.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired," Michiru said with a yawn. She stretched her arms out as Haruka flung her arm around her shoulders.

"I can't blame you. You don't know how many sleepless nights I had thinking about you," Haruka said, her eyes filled with passion as she led Michiru upstairs to what had been Haruka's own bedroom since Michiru had left. Hearing that reminded Michiru that she had experienced the same thing. But the pain was over. They could both put that behind them. Haruka jumped onto the bed, as did Michiru. They crawled in together and hugged each other tightly as if they hadn't seen each other for ages. As far as either of them knew, it had been ages. That aside, they cuddled each other for a while blissfully until both of them felt sleep overcome them.

Hold on to me and, never let me go Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go

"Goodnight Haruka," Michiru mumbled in the blonde's ear before falling asleep. Her arm was draped over Haruka's chest with her hand delicately resting on her shoulder. Haruka reached up and put her hand over Michiru's, forming a firm yet warm grip. She knew Michiru was already asleep - and given the state she'd seen her in without really knowing what had happened before, she certainly couldn't blame her - but she answered back to her lover anyway before drifting into slumber herself.

"Goodnight Michiru."

**The End **

* * *

_Well, there you have it. I'm not very good with songfics since I'm not used to them, but I think this was kind of good practice. I do intend to do more HarukaxMichiru related stories in the future, though they will probably be more light-hearted. Thank you for reading, and do please review._


End file.
